Insurance providers spend millions of dollars on prosthetics and pressure reducing modalities for diabetes-related wound care; however, no scientific data exists on shear (friction) and scarce data on pressure reduction. Presently, no commercially available removable cast walker reduces shear. Salix Medical's (patent pending) removable cast walker (ACE walker) uses a unique shear modulation technology to eliminate peaks in pressure and shear at the sole of the foot. Such peaks usually initiate or exacerbate a destructive pathway that involves ulceration and may well lead to amputation in patients with diabetes. This randomized clinical trial will evaluate the 1) ACE walker versus 2) the clinical 'gold standard" Total Contact Casts and 3) standard Healing Sandals to heal diabetic foot ulcers. In addition the study will evaluate functional status and health care costs among treatment groups. Three groups of thirty-five diabetics with neuropathic ulcerations will be selected to participate in a 12-week clinical trial. At baseline, and at two week intervals, clinical evaluations will be performed to assess wound size and depth.